The Mickey Mouse Cup
by The XPS
Summary: Ruby's won her first trophy as part of the revamped Beacon FC Squad. And feelings are known...Actually that's a lie, everyone but Weiss and Ruby know that they like eachother, so Yang and Blake need to step in because hell if they are going to it themselves. [Whiterose / Duel prompt challenge fic]


Author's Note: So fling this one into the the pile of lood, its basically the theme of this entire page, dontcha know? Anyway, this is another one of them Duel Fic thingamajigs that Webdog177, aka The Master of Lood, has been making me do.

The Prompt was as follows: Ruby/Weiss enlists Yang/Blake's help to talk to the other, using some sort of amusing trope. The word limit was 7 Thousand Words. He chose the Supply Closet, I chose...A variation of it, I suppose.

Anyway, here it is. I promise I will get some more lood that isn't just challenges soon. I have a request from a kind viewer that has been very patient with me, I'm shocked that they are this patient.

P.S.: This was supposed to be uploaded before the Final of the UEFA Champions League, but I decided to edit it on the day of the final and fuck me sideways was I disappointed by that match. God, I hate Real Madrid and the entirety of Spanish Football. :|

P.P.S.: Handegg is Ghey

Anyway, here we go.

* * *

The Mickey Mouse Cup.

* * *

A perfectly placed pass from Weiss allowed Ruby to shrug past her defenders, using her pace to outrun them as the ball flowed through the gap between the two players and perfectly in front of Ruby's feet. She had a full head of steam, but one of their defenders, the last one in fact, was able to get to her and tugged the collar of her shirt. Ruby went down as her attempt soared over the woodwork.

She turned to the referee and cheered when she saw him running to the penalty spot, pointing at the penalty spot. He then turned to the culprit of the foul and showed him a red card, for both being the last defender, committing a major foul inside the box and denying Ruby a clear goalscoring opportunity. He didn't go quiet, protesting the foul and even getting into an altercation with Yang, who swung and missed him by an inch. She was disciplined and shown a Yellow for her actions.

One of the ball boys threw a ball at Ruby, catching it and nodding at him as she looked at it, then looked around at the crowd. She placed the ball down on the highlighted spot and took her usual position, three steps back and one to her left.

Behind her, every player from both teams. Were watching, a few lined up on the edge of the penalty box. One of them, was Weiss.

The white haired midfielder watched as the opposing goalkeeper taunted the striker, making hand gestures and even walking over to her to say a few words to her, to which the shorter girl simply shrugged.

Ruby took a deep breath, and waited for the referee to blow his whistle. Nodding once the whistle was blown, she looked up at the goalkeeper, then at the ball and took her run

Right Foot, Left Foot, a shorter step of her right foot and dragging the toe of her left foot along the grass, That move threw the goalkeeper off, and made him dive to the right way too early and gave Ruby a clear and wide open space to slot it home with her right foot.

The crowd roared as her teammates surrounded her, Beacon was on level terms now with this and had the chance to send the match into extra time.

* * *

And to extra time they went. The opposing side held off Beacon's advances, despite being a man down. They even had a dangerous opportunity at goal, luckily it was cleared by Yang at the line and kicked into the stands.

The ensuing corner however, was when the match was decided. Able to chest it down, the blonde managed to toe pass it to Blake, who delivered a perfect pass through 2 opposing players to Ruby as she ran down the right hand side of the field. Everyone from the opposing side had come up from the corner, barring two defenders, and Ruby managed to outpace the first one as she pushed the ball far enough ahead of her. Looking down the field, she saw a familiar white ponytail running towards the penalty box, completely unmarked. Shaking off the defender still on her tail, she drilled a pass to Weiss, who chipped it over the goalkeeper as he went to the ground in an attempt to try and stop the pass. It took two bounces, and rolled into the net as Weiss scored her second ever goal with the Beacon uniform.

Instead of celebrating by herself though, she ran to Ruby, jumping and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck as she was held up. Pulling her head away from her neck, the red and white duo locked eyes for several seconds. Ruby's grin contagious as her laughter since Weiss was sporting her own grin.

That was the last goal as well, the final score 2-1 A.E.T as Beacon bested Fulgore A.F.C in the Vale Football League Cup.

* * *

The team celebrated their first trophy of the season with a somewhat large dinner party, at the behest of the head of the Vale FA President. It was a Suit and Dress affair, which meant Ruby had to wear a Dress or a Suit. Neither of which pleased the young striker.

"Do I have to wear this?" She whined, adjusting the tie as it was too loose. She despised these events.

"Yup, sorry Rubes." Yang adjusted her tie, giving her an apologetic look. "It's the life you chose to live."

"I chose to score goals, not to attend so fancy schmancy dinner party looking like a penguin!"

"Ruby, behave. Besides, you know who else'll be there?" The blonde adjusted her dress a bit, smirking as she looked down at her younger sister.

She cleared her throat and blushed, pulling at her collar as she tried to look away. She already knew who was going to be there, but she answered just to get Yang off her back. "Weiss?"

"Yup!" The defender nodded, popping the 'P'. "And she'll be wearing a very good looking dress, though it'll pale in comparison once she see's what you're wearing."

"Oh Please, she's going to be the star of this Dinner. She's a natural in the spotlight, her beautiful eyes, curves in the right places…..her silky smooth, toned legs that go on for miles ending in-"

"Alright, alright. God, when did you turn into one of _those_ people?" Yang rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

"I mean, it's true!" She defended herself as she grabbed her wallet and phone, shoving it into her pocket as she jogged to catch up to her sister.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you two don't just get together already!" She threw her hands up into the air, annoyed and a little pissed off at this point. "Christ, everyone, even some of the FA officials, know that you two have the hots for eachother.

"Yang, Weiss doesn't see me like that." Ruby reiterated for the hundredth time, getting into their awaiting limousine. "She's just a friend, and a very good center fielder who can also play a striker role, and happens to be very agile while looking graceful-"

"OH JUST SHOOT ME NOW!" She said, throwing her purse at Ruby. "Sis, I know you are all pure and what not, but you have to see what's in front of you." The blonde groaned. "SHE. . What part of that seems to not compute?"

"Fine! Prove it that she likes me, since you seem so adamant that she likes me back." She pouted like a child, crossing her arms as she tossed the purse back.

"She has a preference to pass the ball to you." Yang began. "Even if you are marked with three, she'll break one of their ankles and give you some space.

"That's just being a good teammate." Ruby shrugged it off.

"OK, whenever any of us scores, she runs over to you instead, giving you a high five."

"Again, she's just being a good teammate."

"She's always pairs up with you, even to do solo training." That was something that Ruby didn't have a response for, and Yang took the opportunity to gun it home. "She seems to also be comfortable around you, acting less….like she has a rod shoved up her ass and more of a human being. And she likes your pictures on Instagram, and follows you on Snapchat, and even friended you on Google Plus! Like, who in the living hell uses Google Plus!"

Ruby stayed silent throughout the car ride, her sister making a lot of sense. Not just about the Social Media stuff….but everything in general.

* * *

"Weiss, you'll be fine." The brunette said, adjusting her own tie as she looked in the mirror.

"It's just...this'll be my first public appearance at this event since….Atlas." The White haired woman explained to Blake, butterflies in her stomach from nervousness.

"It's just a small dinner party with the other's and the staff, its not like it'll be a ball or anything of the sort. I already know that you and Ruby both submitted requests to NOT attend anything of the sort." Blake smirked, making sure to mention Ruby.

It had an effect on the midfielder, blushing as her mind wandered to Ruby. "Did she?" She looked up to Blake.

"Yeah, she hates these things. Yang told me she would rather stay at home and watch a movie that deal with the publicity." The defender shrugged, spraying some perfume before shoving her wallet into her pocket and grabbing her home, firing a text to someone and shoving that into her pocket as well.

"Ah. I see." Weiss nodded, in though it seemed. If her facial expression was anything to go by.

"You know." She checked her watch. "I'm still wondering when you and her will finally get together. Nora is getting impatient and Coco is like **this** close to shoving your faces together." She chuckled as Weiss turned red in embarrassment.

"Never, because I know that she doesn't see me in a romantic light." Weiss grabbed her own purse, following Blake out of her flat and towards the elevator.

"Oh my lord." Blake facepalmed. "Even _sponsors_ know that you two like each other. Like-Like. It's one of the reasons Nike wants both of you to show off our away kits, aside the fact your white hair and her Red tipped hair contrast nicely."

"Blake, I would know if Ruby liked me. Like-Liked me." She shook her head. "She just sees me as a good friend and a good player, nothing more."

"OK, riddle me this." The defender began, opening the door for Weiss as they walked outside to their ride. "If that is the case, then why does Ruby prefer to play the ball with you?"

"Because I'm usually the person closer to her?" Weiss gave her a look of questioning.

"Even when Pyrrha is behind her? And knows how to backheel?"

"It's her preference, she thinks I can perform magic." Weiss shrugged

"Alright, then why did she almost kiss you after your winning goal yesterday? Explain that to me."She crossed her arms as the brunette took a seat, the door closing after Weiss had taken her seat.

The White haired woman gave no response, staying silent as she contemplated what Blake had said.

"And not only that, but she likes your pictures on Social Media, follows you on said social media, and even set a custom Notification tone every time you send her a message! She gave you your own Ringtone. 'Ode to Joy' by Beethoven. And that's aside the fact she always invites you to her apartment, and offers to workout with you, do laps and all these other things." Blake made sure that Weiss understood that Ruby indeed had feeling for her.

"And, a little blonde birds told me that she heard Ruby moaning out her name in her sleep"

Blake laughed as Weiss through several things from her purse at the brunette, her reaction was worth the concussion she was going to have.

* * *

"Fine, if you're so adamant about this, then why don't you help me get alone with her?"

"Sheesh Rubes, I know she's good looking but at least have the decency to take her out for dinner first" Yang gawffed at her sister's expense, dodging her phone as it smacked the seat next to her.

"You know that's not what I meant!" She squeaked, blushing scarlet. "I mean, why don't you help me get her alone so that I can talk to her? That way, I can see if she does...and maybe I could ask her to go out with me sometime" she mumbled.

"God Ruby, you go from all hard and "I'm a strong independent woman who don't need no man" to a blushy shy school girl over her teammate in one, two, three. It's both creepy and impressive." Yang said, firing off a text to someone before stowing her phone away in her purse. "Fine, I'll be the best sister ever, as usual, and find a way to get you and the ice queen alone."

"Thank you, then we can finally put this to rest." She nodded to the blonde, looking out the car window as they passed several buildings, her mind preoccupied by thoughts of the white haired girl.

Eventuality, they arrived to the location of the event, and everyone filed in and took their seats. With the four girls taking one of the tables further back. Blake made sure to sit next to Yang, which meant that Ruby and Weiss had to sit next to each other.

The event was, for the most part, okay at best. It was just team bonding outside the training zone basically as they talked with one another. The manager, Peter Port, made a long winded and lengthy speech about the prestige of the club, diverging into stories of his youth several times before finally getting off the stage, to allow the president of the FA speak.

He, too, made a long winded speech. It seemed that he was out to beat Ports record, because it's been fifteen minutes and he is STILL talking about the "Prestige of the League Cup."

Yang was nearly falling asleep, when an idea jolted her awake. Blake noticed this, and checked to make sure she was alright. neither Weiss Nor Ruby had noticed, since they were whispering something to each other. occasionally, the white haired girl would giggle at something Ruby would say.

"It's getting ridiculous." The blonde told the brunette, who nodded in agreement.

"I know, but they seem to be the only ones who don't see it." Blake sighed, eyes flicking between the two.

"Clearly. But I do have an idea on how we can get them alone." Yang smirked, whispering her idea to Blake, who had her own grin after she finished explaining it to her.

"Brilliant."

"I know right? I'm a genius." She beamed, turning to the white and red duo, who were STILL talking.

"Let's get this show on the road then. Take Weiss with you, and tell her you have a surprise for her in the Trophy Room." Yang told her partner. "I'll get Ruby in there first, and you can tell Weiss you have something to show her."

She nodded, and the plan sprung into action.

The brunette defender got up, asking Weiss to join her as they left. She gave her a curious look, but Ultimately nodded as she got up as well, leaving Ruby alone with Yang. The blonde noticed how Ruby's mode instantly shifted from entertained to bored in a span of about 30 seconds.

Sighing, she got her attention. "Hey, since your bored here, I can take you to the trophy room where the Trophy's at." She offered.

"Nah, it's OK." She wave her sister off.

"What? I thought you wanted to win trophies? Come on, lets ditch this snorefest." She whispered to her, grapping her by the arm and pulling her away.

"Put what if Weiss comes back? She'll be worried about us."

"She'll be worried about you, she would probably let me die in a horrific car accident if she could." The blonde mumbled, annoyed at that. "Besides Ruby, you'll want to treasure this. It's your first Trophy!"

"It's a dumb Mickey Mouse Cup!" She said loudly, her sister stopping infront of a door.

"Ruby, it's a piece of Silverware."

"Yang' its the _league_ cup." She groaned. "It's not even that important."

"Like I said, it's a piece of Silverware. God, now you're starting to sound like those Atlesian Handegg players, thinking their sport is somehow relevant to the rest of the civilized world." Yang rolled her eyes. "Besides, there is a surprise Waiting for you." The blonde explained, opening the door for her.

What is -oof!" Ruby fell to the floor, managing to catch her balance as she stumbled forward. Growling, she was about to go and give Yang a piece of her mind, but the opposite door opened and a familiar White Haired woman was also pushed in.

"Blake, what is the meaning of this?!" Weiss banged on the door.

"You two need to talk about the elephant in the room. Because we're all tired of seeing you two like this." Blake's voice was muffled through the door, golden eyes shining with mirth as they peeked through the window. "Don't worry, we'll make sure no one comes in.

The center midfielder groaned, running a hand through her white hair. "God, these two I swear." She turned, freezing like a deer in headlights as she noticed that she wasn't alone.

In fact, they both just stared at each Other for several seconds, not making a move else one of them my run. Eventually though, Ruby was the one that sighed as she threw herself onto the floor with a groan. "I didn't mean it like this Yang." She mumbled.

Weiss, seeing as they were stuck here, also took a seat near Ruby on the floor. "What do you mean?"

"Yang wanted us to talk about...something." She sighed, looking at Weiss upside down. Even doing that, it still made her look like an angel descending from the heavens. "I didn't think she'd plot with Blake to throw us in the trophy room." Ruby told her, eyes flickering to the small trophy on the stand.

Weiss' eyes also landed on the small piece of silverware. "Not the trophy I'd imagine winning first, but it's something, and that's better than nothing."

"I guess." Ruby shrugged as she looked back at Weiss. "It's a Mickey Mouse Cup, don't know why we needed to win it."

"I don't necessarily disagree, but winning something is better than nothing. We aren't exactly playing in a Mickey Mouse League, so winning something as small as the League Cup in a tough league is better than winning some Trophy in a Mickey Mouse League, or worse, not winning anything at all." Weiss scooted closer to her.

"You're not wrong. Though hopefully this just leads to better trophies in the future." She hummed as her eyes never left Weiss'

"I agree. So, what was it that your sister wanted us to talk about? Must have been important for her to conspire with Blake to trap us here against our will."

"It beats listening to old dudes drone on, and on, and on, and on about the "heritage and Prestige" the League Cup has.

"That is true." Weis conceded. "But still, it has to be something important."

And here as where they hit a brick wall. Weiss knew why she was here, and Ruby knew why she was here, and Ruby even overheard Weiss talking to Blake about why there were locked in the room in the first place. But, for several minutes, none of them said a single word.

"I guess we should just talk about it." Ruby sighed, not wanting to do this. Her heart racing as she feared the worst possible outcomes. "Its basically about you. Er- more like us. Basically, Yang's told me that everyone things we're close."

Weiss nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Yeah, it seems to be the feeling around in the locker room." She admitted. "Even Blake's told me about it, and she never talks about other's personal life."

"Yeah. I mean, you don't really think of me like that right?" She asked the white haired woman, sitting up and resting her head on her knees. "Like, you only see me as a friend….Right?" Ruby asked, hopeful that Weiss thought of her as more than just a close friend.

"I do." She nodded, smiling slightly as she saw Ruby's face fall like a kicked puppy. "At Least, I did at first. We didn't have the best first interaction, and for that I still apologize." She gave the striker a sincere smile. "I know I was frosty, especially when I found out that you were one of the youngest players in the Premier League. But, despite that, you forced yourself to befriend me, even when I belittled you and called you rude names."

"Yeah, because I saw that you were lonely here. Your icy demeanor didn't help your case, but I really wanted to befriend you because I knew that underneath that tough icy exterior, was just someone who wanted a friend." She explained to Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And I am very grateful for that. Which brings us back to this, do I like you like a friend? Yes, because you are one of the few people who didn't try to take something or use my name to further your own needs."

"However, I cannot deny the fact that the time we have spent together hasn't changed how I feel about you. Whenever you are near me, my heart beats a little faster, and I am always conscious of what I say around you." She explained. "So to answer your question, I do see you "Like That" as you so eloquently put it."

The younger girl looked at her in shock "Really? You...actually like me? Like-Like me?"

"I do, and I cannot deny it anymore. I don't care if you see me the same way, but I needed to get that off my chest, because - mmmph!"

Ruby closed the gap between them as she pressed her lips to Weiss' own, the white haired woman's eyes wide in surprise, but the slowly closed as she felt a tongue prodding for entry. She moaned as their tongues made contact, and she let the younger girl take control of the kiss. Weiss pulled her closer from her jacket, making sure that she made this moment last.

Unfortunately for them however the need for air was something they didn't account for, and Ruby pulled away coughing as she tried to regain her breath. Weiss rolled her eyes at the young striker. "Don't tell me that took your breath away. How are you even an athlete if you can't hold your breath for that long."

"Hey, I only run fast in short bursts. I'm not always running at full speed around the field." Ruby pouted at her, jutting her upper lip.

The white haired woman rolled her eyes. "Of course, no wonder you're always tired. You don't have the stamina." She purred seductively.

Ruby turned to her, seeing the glint in her eye. Which lead to a dull throb in her core. Weiss was the one that jumped the gun this time, pressing her lips to Ruby's own. Though, unlike Ruby's bold move, Weiss' kiss was filled with want. Seeing that she wanted to control this one, Ruby kissed her back, trying to take the dominant role as they moved onto the floor again. Their tongues making contact several times, only breaking the kiss to regain their breath and start again.

Each break was a new fight for dominance, Ruby forced her tongue into Weiss' mouth, tongue's dancing around before they had to break for air again. A thin line of saliva connected them as Weiss went in for another, more hungry, kiss. And due to her larger lung capacity, she was able to outlast Ruby, the younger girl's lungs burning as Weiss eventually dominated her, doing what she wanted with the young striker. Biting her lip, playing with her tongue, she had lost this one to Weiss.

But, in this case, was losing so bad?

Weiss finally broke the kiss, looking down at Ruby's gunmetal eyes. They were slightly glazed over with lust, and she was pretty sure her own blue eyes were the same. Her hands worked on their own, starting to undo the first buttons of her dress shirt.

Ruby's hand's also worked on their own, as they moved up to her chest, cupping her smaller breasts. The white haired woman sighed with need, her fingers fumbling with the buttons as she tried to undo each one without ripping them. The smaller girl's hand's left her breasts as she saw Weiss undoing her suit, and they went to find the zipper to the dress. After gently feeling her back, nails lightly grazing the skin beneath the thin clothing. With one pull, Ruby pulled the zipper and loosened the dress.

Weiss continued to fumble with her dress shirt, before growling in annoyance and pulling on the shirt, popping the buttons and opening the shirt up completely, revealing Ruby's tan skin and black bra. "Finally." She purred as she admired her abs.

"H-hey!" Ruby squeaked "How am I supposed to put this back on?"

"Just button up your Blazer….or don't get caught." She smirked, diving onto her abs and biting gently.

Whatever retort Ruby had died on her lips, as she licked and suckled on the soft skin of her midsection, feeling her abs as she ran her hands around her waist. It was possible, that Weiss may or may not be a fan of toned abs. And Ruby had a very nice set…

Ruby retaliated by pulling the dress off from her shoulders, stretching it a little but she didn't rip it or anything as she slid it off the white haired woman. Revealing her milky white skin to her, and she couldn't help licking her lips.

Weiss was entertained, trying and succeeding in make Ruby gasp as she gently bit and licked around her abs. Her lipstick stains present, along with some light bruises from biting a little white haired woman felt the dull throb between her thighs become more potent, and she could feel her arousal rising as she continued her way up. She bit and nibbled on her ribs and the area beneath her bra covered breasts, which caused Ruby to giggle.

"Is someone ticklish?" She teased, her hands going to unclasp her bra.

Ruby nodded, biting her lip and nodding again so that Weiss could unclasp her bra.

The Midfielder did so, and her eyes roamed around her naked and exposed chest. She was both impressed, and jealous. She had filled out nicely, with brown nipples clearly erect and waiting her touch.

Ruby saw the look she was being given, and couldn't help but grin seductively. "Like what you see, princess?"

"I do." She purred, nodding as her hands cupped her breasts. They felt so soft, and she couldn't help but start leaving kisses around her chest, nipping in between the area between and leaving marks around the general area. Her hand moved up, palming her breast lightly while she used her mouth on the other, rolling the brown peak with her teeth, and licking it with the tip of her tongue. Each swipe would cause Ruby to make this sound that was between a moan and squeak.

It was positively endearing.

After making sure to give her other breast the same attention, she moved up and left lipstick marks around her collar bone, along with some deep purple marks. Weiss found one particular spot that really wound up the younger girl, and exposed it by gently biting and suckling on it.

"W-weiss, not the neck." Ruby moaned out as Weiss was slowly working her way up. "People will notice." she managed to Gasp out.

The White haired girl hummed, but she made a valid point she she relented. Her free hand snaked down, around the apex of her thighs, and rubbed the clearly moist center of her dress pants.

Ruby felt her fingers tease her, and rolled her hips. She wanted more. The apex between her thighs was pulsating with heat. The striker whined with need as she felt Weiss' fingers tease her. "Weiss, don't tease." She whimpered.

Of course, this did the opposite for Ruby, and Weiss not only teased her with her fingers, but also teased her verbally. "Aw, does the pleasure feel good? Hm? Do you like it when I rub you like this?" She questioned her, nipping the lower area of her neck and ignoring Ruby's plea's not to do so.

She gasped, body jerking slightly as Weiss was teasing her verbally. "W-weiss, please."

"So needy." She smirked, pressing her lips to Ruby's own. Her hand snaked down beneath her pants, loose enough that she could, and searched for her prize, Her hand felt the dark curls of Ruby's lower regions, and fingers felt the source of the wetness.

Ruby's body responded with a buck of the hips as she brushed the swollen lower lips. Her hand continued to tease the area, using her index finger to brush her slit. Weiss just chuckled as Ruby's hips bucked, wanting for more contact. So, she obliged, and slowly inserted a finger inside her heat.

"Yes~" She hissed in pleasure, eyes glazing over slightly as she let Weiss continue her ministrations. Her hand toying with her outer lips, spreading them as she used that single finger to slowly piston inside her core. A whine tore from her through when those same devious, and dexterous fingers also started to play with her sensitive nub. Some may even refer to it as a Love Button.

The Older woman continued to slowly tease her. "Look at that, can't even last a full five minutes. Ruby, I know you can do better than that." She continued her verbal assault.

With every verbal tease, Ruby's hips bucked….it was if being humiliated was actually turning her on a little bit.

Her mouth took her nipple in again, tongue swirling around the erect peak. She used her teeth to gently pull and roll it between them which caused Ruby's back to Arch. The midfielder also noticed that Ruby was panting harder, and that her hips were rolling in unison to her single finger pistoning in and out of her sopping sex.

Undoing the clasp of her pants, she brought her free hand down and started to play with her clit. Her fingers mercilessly toying and playing with the erect nub as Ruby approached her climax.

Seeing this, Weiss decided to tip her over the edge. She added a second finger to the hand going in and out of her, rolled her nipples between her teeth while using her breath to chill it, and also rolled and pinched her clit between her forefinger and thumb.

All those sensations threw Ruby's mind in all over the place as she came with a high pitched moan. Her eyes glazing up completely as her mind began to buzz. At the peak of her climax, Weiss moved her mouth away from her breasts and kissed her. Weiss was easily able to play with her tongue, adding to the younger girls pleasure.

She did pull away, leaving Ruby on the ground while she used one hand to fix her dress. The other had her prize, Ruby's essence. Licking her lips, she sampled it and nodded at the sweet taste.

Seeing as the young striker was slowly returning from her orgasmic high, she grabbed her attention with her sticky fingers. "You know, I didn't expect you to taste this sweet." She admitted, before offering her fingers to Ruby. "You want to taste?"

Now, Weiss was obviously expecting the younger girl to say no, or something along those lines. The last thing she expected was for the her to actually nod, and take her finger into her mouth. She suckled on it gently, making sure to clean her finger of the mess she had made, while also staring at Weiss' in the eyes and making her intentions clear of what she planned on doing.

She pulled her mouth away from the white haired woman's finger with a loud 'pop', "Hmmmm, you were right, I do taste sweet~" She purred, eyes narrowing in a predatory way and her grin not at all innocent either.

Weiss wanted her to desperately take her, to ravish her, to basically use her as she saw fit. But, in her peripheral vision, she saw that it was 11:30. "R-ruby."

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby was still giving her that predatory look.

"We need to leave." Weiss said as she got up, zipping her dress up somehow and helping a shaky Ruby to her feet.

"Woah! What's the rush?" She asked, pulling her pants up and trying to button up as many buttons as she could….or at least, the ones she had.

"Because, they are going to start showing off the trophy!" Weiss finished explaining, pounding on the back door she came in. "Blake! Open up!"

The brunette peaked through the window, seeing Weiss and Ruby holding hands. She obliged, and opened the door. "I was wondering when you two would finish, The FA Peeps just got up and are making their way here." She explained, leading them to a Limo. The blonde was waving at them to hurry up.

They jogged into the limo, but paled when they saw Yang's shit-eating, know-it-all grin.

"So...My sister is sweet, and tastes sweet too?"

The shriek from Weiss was loud enough to actually shatter the screen of the phone in Blake's hand.

* * *

What did he mean by this?


End file.
